


Warmth

by TomatoLover123



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Black Organization, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hakuba really should be more careful not to tick Kaito off, Mild Language, Murder, My First Work in This Fandom, Mystery, Poor task force, Pranks, Retaliation gone wrong, Shinichi can't relax, Shinichi really needs to relax, Tension, This is kinda sorta a ship fic but maybe not?, Vengful Hakuba, Worried Kaitou Kid, warmth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoLover123/pseuds/TomatoLover123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinichi needs to relax. Seriously. And Kaito is going to figure out how to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Organization's Downfall

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo I kinda just came up with this when I woke up one day and was thinking about something my friend said to me. I don't mean to, but it's hard for me to really relax. I mean, even when I'm "relaxing" I guess my muscles are still stiff or tense and the only thing that I can think of that actually helps is warmth. So that's how this fic came to be...  
> It was going to be a one shot but then I realized how long it would be and decided to just split it into chapters. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

He first began to notice when they took down the Black Organization. It’d been a difficult operation to pull off, but with the help of the FBI, Secret Police, CIA and Kaitou Kid, they had managed. Somehow. 

 

After securing the Organization's main members, the police force were scouring the rest of the hideout. Conan, exhausted as he was, was sitting in the shadows watching.  

“Tantei-kun?” A familiar voice spoke. Cerulean eyes found their way to a white clad thief standing behind him.

“I thought you left.” The shrunken detective stated simply. After all, why would an internationally wanted thief stick around in a place crawling with cops from both Japan and America? After they had secured the main members, the thief had vanished without a trace.

“I did, but then I came back.” Silence. The thief tilted his head to the side as he took in his rival’s still tense appearance. “It worked.” He said, referring to Conan’s plan.

He turned his eyes back to where they were before the thief appeared. “I know.”

Kid carefully observed the boy’s stiff shoulders before speaking. “I’m not so sure about that.” He was given a pointed look and a raised eyebrow. “You don’t seem that relieved.” He clarified. 

A snort came from the boy, but the stiffness didn’t leave his frame. “Of course I am. What would make you think otherwise?” 

“I dunno, maybe the fact that you’re still as tense as a coiled up snake?” He said playfully. Conan’s mouth opened to reply but he stopped short when he felt the thief sit down behind him.

“What are you doing.” His tone was laced with cautious suspicion. 

“Taking a break. I think we’ve both earned it.” Nothing more needed to be said. They sat back to back quietly, watching the officers from the shadows. Kid could clearly feel Conan’s tense muscles. After a few minutes though, he felt the boy relax. It surprised him a little, but he didn’t say anything. He also felt the boy’s warmth through his clothes. It was a clear and positive reminder that yes, they had both made it out alive and okay. Or they would be okay. Eventually. 

 

After some minutes of silence, Kid spoke up with a curious tone. “Tantei-kun?” No reply came. Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed (much to his surprise) that his rival was asleep. Kid supposed that it was understandable that the boy would be tired. It’d been a long day, and he was still stuck in a kid’s body. With that, he didn’t think much more of it.

Later that night, if anyone had been watching they would have seen a white clad figure land outside of a western style mansion with young boy in his arms. The figure proceeded to the neighboring house and entered with little effort. Soon after, the white figure appeared on a nearby roof and took to the skies. 


	2. Return of the Detective of the East

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katiou Kid gets a little prank happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, the rest of the chapters won't be as short as the first one was.

Edogawa Conan disappeared, supposedly returning to his family in America. Only about a week later, Kudo Shinichi could be found inhabiting his house once again.

 

Ran was furious (understandably) when he returned. She chewed him out for being gone for so long, but eventually gave in to the happiness of having him back. Soon after that, a strangely irritated Osakan appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Shinichi, saying that “They had a lot of catching up to do.” After dragging him off the Osakan, known as Hattori Heiji, pretty much blew up at the recently returned detective for leaving him out of the operation. He had been apart of it, and he wanted to help end it. It took three hours and a lot of angry shouting for him to finally calm down. Eventually, he was just happy that the detective was back in one piece.

About two weeks after his return the news of “Kudo Shinichi’s reappearance” had spread. So it came as no surprise to him when the detective discovered a heist notice in his mail box. What confused him a little was the line at the bottom of the card, which he found out wasn’t on the notice sent to the police. It read “This is one show you’re not going to want to miss!” Followed by a little winky face.  A little wary but more curious, Shinichi decided to go.

 

Boy, was the notice right.

Kid had obviously decided that the lack of a deadly organization on his and his rival’s tails was cause for celebration. That’s fine, understandable even. But no one really considered Kid’s version of “Celebration” normal.

It was Kid after all.

So Shinichi figured he had the right to gawk. The task force obviously had no idea why the thief was in such a good mood- all they knew is that they were cursing it. The jewel Kid had targeted was owned by a rich businessman who, to be honest, was kind of an ass. So Shinichi wasn’t really surprised when the thief decided to do everything in his power to piss him (and everyone else there, minus Shinichi) off.

As Shinichi’s eyes wandered over the scene, he couldn’t help but stare at one person in particular. He vaguely wondered what Hakuba had done to tick Kid off, because he must have done something to end up like that.

At the start of the heist, he had taken out his watch to count down to the thief’s appearance. The second the stated time had struck, the watch suddenly opened and a cuckoo bird popped out which startled the detective holding it into dropping in. It hit the ground with a crack, and gas flowed out of it. Whether it was sheer luck or Kid’s planning, Shinichi was far enough away that he managed to stay out of the gas. He was very, very grateful for that now.

When the gas had finally cleared, the people attending had been in the positions they were now (with the exception of Hakuba). Shinichi doubted he’d ever figure out how the hell Kid managed _this_ in that little time.

For one, there was streamers and balloons everywhere. The host of the party was currently suspended by a number of these balloons. He also happened to be covered in glitter, have neon green hair, and be wearing the gaudiest outfit Shinichi had ever seen. However, the task force wasn’t much better. They were stuck in some kind of goo (“That isn’t going to come out of the carpet, is it.” Shinichi thought, not really as a question) that made fart sounds whenever someone pressed down on it. (Very mature Kid, very mature.)

Nakamori-keibu wasn’t stuck in the goo, but he was stuck elsewhere. Somehow he was suspended in the air and stuck to the wall by what looked like… silly string? His face was the very picture of rage as he let out a string of curses that made Shinichi very glad that the Detective Boys weren't there. Kid wasn’t helping his anger much by taunting him and drawing on his face with a marker.

Anyway, Hakuba. The Detective of the East was impressed by how long he managed to keep his cool, to be perfectly honest. After the smoke had cleared, Hakuba was standing where he had been. The difference was he was wearing a bright yellow ball gown, had neon pink hair, and was wearing matching yellow five inch stilettos. The detective had looked down, taken a deep breath, pinched the bridge of his nose and begun to count to ten. Then Kid had decided that no, he hadn’t done enough damage.

“Oh Tantei-san~” He practically sang.

Very cautiously, Hakuba removed his hand from his face and looked up. That was his first mistake. A flash momentarily blinded the previously blond detective and he blinked. “You didn’t just-”

“Yes. Yes I did.” Kid had a smile that was a little too evil looking for Shinichi’s tastes. He held up a high definition camera. “Now, I wonder what I should do with this~” He sang lightly. In that instant, Hakuba paled.

“You wouldn’t.” He spoke, but his voice didn’t sound so sure.

“I would.” Kid said. Shinichi, still stunned by the strangeness of the situation, could only watch. Hakuba’s eyes darkened as he took two shaky steps forward. That was his second mistake. There was a click, and he froze. The detectives looked down at his feet while the thief grinned. From the ground rose smoke once more.

“Shit-” Hakuba started, covering his face. Shinichi took a couple steps back as to stay out of the smoke. This time when the smoke cleared, Hakuba was no longer on the ground. He was hanging upside down from the ceiling. Shinichi continued to gawk.

Finally, Hakuba lost it. “Dammit Kid, when I get my hands on you-” He started.

“Ah ah ah, I’m afraid that won’t happen. The only one that’s ever ‘gotten there hands on me’ is the lovely Meitantei over there...” He smirked toward Shinichi. “...and the little daredevil Tantei-kun. Also, I’m afraid I wouldn’t find it pleasant having _you_ anywhere near touching me.” Hakuba seethed as Kid snapped another picture and went to go and harass Nakamori-Keibu.

Finally Shinichi realized that he hadn’t been touched by the chaos ensuing the rest of the room. His hair was the same dark color, his clothes were just as they were before the heist, and he wasn’t stuck in anything or anywhere. The only thing that had touched him were some glitter and streamers that had fallen from above. With a curious (and very, very cautious) look, he turned toward the thief. Kid had just finished his drawing on Nakamori-Keibu. With a flutter of his cape he jumped down in front of the Detective of the East.

“Mei~tan~tei~kun!” The thief sang out. He held up a finger. “You’re the only one left, so catch me if you can!” At that, Kid disappeared up the staircase. Without really thinking about it, he chased after him. As he left the room, Shinichi could vaguely hear Hakuba cursing and promising vengeance on someone called Kuroba.

At this point Shinichi wasn’t even debating attempting to catch the thief. If he did those present would likely murder him before he could be arrested. Not to mention, he didn’t have any of his gadgets at the moment and it was highly unlikely he could catch Kid bare handed.

 

Shinichi arrived on the rooftop a little out of breath. Kid faced him as he straightened himself up.

“So.” The detective said, catching his breath. “You decided to screw with everyone except me. Why?”

The thief smiled. “Why, Meitantei, I thought that was obvious.” Shinichi lifted an eyebrow. Kid tilted his head. “Why would I prank you at your welcome back party?” The detective blinked. Did he hear that right?

“Welcome back party?” He asked. The magician thief put on a slight pout.

“Of course! Why else would I go and specifically invite another detective to my heist? Sure I like the challenge, but we just got done taking down a major nuisance. Any sane person wouldn’t go out of their way to increase their workload so soon after something like that.”

“I wasn’t aware you were sane.” Kid made a wounded expression and made an over dramatic gesture of clutching his chest.

“Oh Meitantei, you wound me! Why would you think that?”

Shinichi’s face had a neutral expression. “I didn’t think a sane person went around silly stringing inspectors to walls, gluing task forces to the floor and hanging detectives from the ceiling in ball gowns and stilettos.”

“Oh come now Meitantei, that’s just a bit of fun!”

“...or stealing jewels wearing white to make a target of himself to lure out a shadowy syndicate after a jewel that supposedly grants immortality.” That made the Kaitou pause.

“Well. I suppose you have a point.” Kid shrugged. “Anyway…” The white clad thief walked toward the detective. He noted the tense stiffness in his posture, which was one of the main reasons the thief had decided to invite Shinichi to this heist. He stopped about a foot short of the other. “Meitantei, we need to talk.”

With a raised eyebrow, said detective asked “I thought we were talking?”

He wiggled his finger in the detective’s face. “No no, not about that.” He leaned back a little and his face switched to something that almost looked… worried?

“...What then?” The thief frowned.

“Meitantei. You’ve been back for about two weeks now, right?” It didn’t really sound like a question, but Shinichi nodded anyway. “Two weeks. And how many cases have you been pulled into already?” Shinichi didn’t really know where he was going with this.

“Um…” He thought about it for a moment before answering. “Maybe… three..?” He said cautiously. He was almost afraid to tell the thief how many he had really stumbled upon. Kid’s eye twitched.

“Six, Meitantei. Six. Six cases in two weeks. That’s almost every other day.” Shinichi blinked at him, startled.

“How did you-?”

“Do you think I would just drop you off and leave without setting some kind of surveillance? We just took down a crime syndicate. A huge ass organization that didn’t hesitate in killing someone. Yeah, we caught the main members, but lower ranked members are still out there. With your reckless streak and habit for attracting danger, there was no way in hell I was going to just ‘drop you off’ and leave it at that.” Each sentence was emphasized by a poke in the detective’s chest.

Shinichi stared as realization dawned on him. “So you’ve been stalking me for the last few weeks?”

“Don’t call it stalking, Meitantei. That sounds creepy. I was just keeping an eye out for you.” Kid leaned in and looked Shinichi in the eye. “What I’m saying is, you need to relax.”

Shinichi blinked. “Relax?” The detective frowned. “What makes you think that I don’t relax?”

With a roll of the eyes and a sarcastic bite in his voice, Kid said “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe because you’re always as stiff as a board.” The detective glared.

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business.” Kid meet his eyes again.

“Look, I like you. You’re a great rival and an even better person (unlike that prick Hakuba)” The last part was muttered and Shinichi raised an eyebrow but Kid continued “So I don’t want you going around and getting yourself hurt unnecessarily. And judging by what I heard from the little miss that antidote of yours didn’t come without side effects.”

At the mention of the antidote, Shinichi’s averted his eyes. It only served to confirm what Kid already had assumed. “If you don’t relax, you’re going to drive yourself into the ground.” The detective opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by what sounded like a stampede coming from the stairwell.

Glancing back, Kid smirked. “I guess they managed to get out.” And if the angry shouting was any indication, they were out for blood. Kaitou Kid took a few steps back before turning and heading for the roof’s edge.

“Kid!” Shinichi shouted before the thief could fly off. He turned slightly, looking at the slightly worn down detective. Shinichi looked up. “Thank you.”

The thief quickly masked his surprise and smiled. “Welcome back, Meitantei. Take care of yourself.”

By the time the task force bursted through the door, Kid was gone leaving only Shinichi and the gem. He silently questioned just when the thief had given it to him, because he certainly didn’t remember.

Not that he really minded.


	3. Identity Compromised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakuba decides it's about time to cause Kaito a little payback. However, it doesn't go quite like he expects...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fun fun :P 
> 
>  
> 
> Hakuba should probably watch his back after this.

 

It was bound to happen eventually.

Shinichi didn’t go to every heist the moonlight magician announced. After the last one, he had figured steering clear of the task force might be a good idea- he really didn’t feel like explaining why he was the only one who didn’t get pranked. If that was even the right word for the chaos Kaitou Kid had caused.

On top of that, he had a lot to do. He seemed to be stumbling into even more cases than when he was Conan. Maybe murderers felt more comfortable killing when there weren’t kids around. Or maybe his luck had gotten even worse. With the increased amount of cases, making up school work, avoiding journalists attempting to pry into his absence, and everything else he really didn’t have a lot of time to just sit down and enjoy a cup of coffee and a book. Every once in awhile he would hear Kid’s voice in his head saying “You need to relax.”

He would shake it off and keep going. He knew full well that he needed to relax. It’s just it was kind of hard to do that when people kept on literally dropping dead when you went out for lunch.

He was getting a little sick of it.

Shinichi stumbled into his house, a little more tired than he cared to admit. Making his way to the living room, he fell gracelessly onto the couch.

The sweet silence was suddenly broken as his phone rang, an unfamiliar number flashing across the screen. Slightly wary, he answered it. “...Hello?”

“Ah, hello. Is this Kudo Shinichi?” The voice asked. It sounded slightly familiar.

“Yes? And who’s this?”

“Oh, I apologize. This is Hakuba Saguru. You may know me as a detective who often goes after Kid.” Shinichi blinked. Why was Hakuba calling him?

“I… see. Did you need something?” He tried to polite, but he wasn’t in the mood to deal with another detective at the moment. He kind of just wanted to sleep.

If Hakuba noticed, he didn’t say anything. “Yes. We received a heist notice from Kid. I would like to know if you would attend.”

Too tired to really dwell on why Hakuba was inviting him to a heist, he just asked “When is it?”

“Tomorrow, at 10:00pm sharp. We haven’t deciphered the location yet, but when we do I’ll send it to you.” Shinichi nodded, then realized the other detective couldn’t see it.

“Alright.” He paused as a question popped into his mind. “By the way, how did you get my number?”

“I happened to run into Mouri Ran earlier, and when I mentioned the heist she gave me your number.” He paused for a moment, before a questioning tone entered his voice. “She also said something about you needing more friends, and that detectives were more likely to tolerate your habits?”

Shinichi’s hand fell to his face. “She’s doing it again…” he muttered under his breath.

“What?”

“Nothing. It’s nothing. Just send me the location when you figure it out.

Though Hakuba was curious, he chose not to pry. “I’ll do that then. Have a good night, Kudo-kun.”

“You too.” With that, the call ended. He vaguely wondered if Hakuba was planning something to get back at Kid for what he did at his “welcome back party” as he slowly drifted to sleep.  


Elsewhere Kaito Kuroba, aka Kaitou Kid, was getting ready for the next day’s heist. He was a little surprised Hakuba hadn’t tried to do anything in retaliation to him yet, but he shrugged it off. He wasn’t really planning anything big this time. After the “Welcome Back Meitantei” heist (that was how he referred to it) he didn’t want to agitate his task force _too_ much. He was a little concerned for Nakamori-keibu’s blood pressure after that, and Aoko had badmouthed the thief for _days_.

Not too mention, he didn’t really want to plan anything big if his favorite critic wasn’t there. Hakuba only really criticized him and the task force didn’t truly appreciate his magic. They were more focused on tackling him.

Anyway, the Eastern Detective was extremely unlikely to show if his surveillance was any indication. Kaito frowned as he fiddled with the smoke bomb in his hands. He had told the guy to relax, not run himself ragged! Though the exhaustion might be partially because of the antidote side effects, there was no doubt that he needed to slow down and take a look at himself in the mirror. Then maybe he’d realize that it _might_ not be a good idea to take on the world all at once like he had been.

With the last of the preparations set, Kaito stretched with a yawn. Eyes finding the clock, he almost jumped in surprise.

“It’s already that late? I’d better go to bed if I want to get any sleep tonight.” He muttered to himself. Slowly he pulled himself up and out of the chair, turning and heading for the passage to his bedroom.

 

\----------------------

 

Two figures trudged through the biting wind, heading toward the location of Kaitou Kid’s next heist.

“But Aokooooooo~” one of them whined.

“Oh grow up Kaito. I thought you’d be happy to be able to go to one of “Kid-sama’s” heists.” She spoke in a mocking tone while continuing forward.

“Of course I am! But that doesn’t mean I wanted to be dragged out of my warm, cozy home into the cold to deliver your dad dinner!” He shivered and rubbed his arms, as if to emphasise his point.

“We’re almost there, so stop whining.” Aoko replied.

“Fine, fine…” As they approached the heist location, he smirked. At least he wouldn’t need to sneak in.

 

\---------------------

 

He really should have expected this to happen.

After Hakuba’s call the previous night, Shinichi had fallen asleep, uncovered, on his couch. Now he was facing the wrath of a lowered immune system (courtesy of the antidote) and his own mistake.

He had caught a cold. And if that wasn’t bad enough, he had also confirmed his would-be presence at the Kid heist. Cue sigh.

He could just cancel but… he kind of wanted to go. Whenever he went to a heist, there wasn’t any death. Just the challenge of the chase. Maybe the thief’s good luck balanced out his bad luck? Well, whatever it was, he certainly wouldn’t mind being able to enjoy himself (abet painfully) without having to worry about someone dropping dead for once.

So, with a slightly fuzzy head, Shinichi made his way to the bathroom to find some medicine.

 

\-----------------------

 

Nakamori-keibu was shouting orders when Aoko and Kaito arrived. While Aoko bounded over to the Inspector, Kaito stayed back and glanced around.

“Scoping the place out, are we?” Turning to the right, Kaito spotted Hakuba standing nearby.

“You wish. I just came to help Aoko deliver the Inspector’s dinner.” He kept his voice neutral as he spoke. It wouldn’t do to get worked up over a little accusation.

Hakuba smirked. “Is that so.” Kaito glanced cautiously at him. Something was up. Before he could question him about it, a voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

It was bound to happen eventually. After all, same face, same city...

“Good evening, Hakuba.” The words hit him like a ton of bricks. Kaito recognized that voice. The only thing keeping his panic in check was his Poker Face. However, panic was certainly running rampant beneath the mask.

Hakuba smirked. “Good evening, Kudo-kun.”

One word crossed Kaito's mind at that moment. “Shit.”

Because no, he hadn’t planned on the Detective of the East’s appearance. No, there was no way in hell the detective would fail to recognize him. And unlike Hakuba, Shinichi had evidence. That evidence being his _own freaking face!_

Kaito’s hand slid to his pocket, wondering if he could somehow squirm his way out of this when Aoko called out to him.

“Kaito!” He instinctively turned toward her. The second he did, Shinichi froze.

Katio saw out of the corner of his eye. He knew he couldn’t get out of this now. So he turned and faced the (currently) biggest threat to his identity. Shinichi didn’t move. Aoko looked questioningly between them before shouting out the one thing that could get him arrested.

“Oh my god, Kaito! He looks just like you!” He almost wanted to grab the girl and drag her out of there. Way to screw him over.

Kaito was trying to come up with a response when Shinichi moved. He walked up to him, grabbed his wrist, and proceeded to drag them both out of the room.

Hakuba, who had been watching with an amused and smug look on his face, now looked a little bit confused. He hadn't expected that.

 

In a dim and empty corridor, Shinichi was still dragging Kaito behind him.

“Oi oi Meitantei, where are we going?” The very confused Kaitou asked.

He stopped and turned to face the other, carefully letting go of his wrist. He took a couple of uneven breaths that made the now unmasked thief frown. “What are you doing here.” He finally asked. Kaito blinked.

“I have a heist?” He said in a confused tone. He was more worried as to why Shinichi had gone through the trouble of dragging him off like that instead of arresting him on the spot.

“No, I mean what are _you-_ ” He made a gesture toward Kaito “-doing here?”

“You mean, as a civilian?” Shinichi nodded. “I sometimes give advice to Nakamori-keibu. You know, where Kid might hide, things he might be planning… etcetera etcetera. But today I just came to deliver his dinner.” Shinichi looked at him with disbelieving eyes.

“You’re kidding.”

“About which part? Although it doesn’t really matter, because I assure you that they’re both true.” Shinichi stared at him, confirming that no, he wasn’t kidding.

Suddenly, Shinichi laughed. The sound surprised Kaito. However the laugh quickly turned into a coughing fit. “Meitantei?!” The thief said worriedly as the black haired detective attempted to get the fit under control.

“I’m… I’m fine. We should.. get back.”

“But you-” Shinichi brushed off his concerns as he strided a bit unsteadily past him.

“Wait!” Shinichi glanced back. Kaito wanted to bite his lip, but he schooled his expression into one of calm and questioning. “Why aren’t you trying to arrest me?” He asked.

Shinichi looked at him, _really_ looked at him. And he simply said “It would be a shame to end the show before it began, wouldn’t it?” The sentence was paired with a small smile.

Kaito couldn’t help but let a small expression of surprise cross his features, for just a moment. He returned the smile. “Yeah, I guess it would.” The two of them headed back the room where the gem was held.

 

The second they reentered, Hakuba looked at them and frowned. Kaito couldn’t help but to stick his tongue out at the blond detective, which earned a raised eyebrow from Shinichi.

“Something wrong with Hakuba?” He asked curiously.

“Nah, he’s just an asshole is all.” With that, Kaito skipped over to where Aoko and her father were standing. Although he was most definitely wondering why the thief seemed to have such a dislike for the blond detective, he decided not asking might be safer for his mental health.

Shinichi leaned on the wall next to him with a painful sigh. He was actually questioning his own actions at this point. He had pretty much learned Kaitou Kid’s civilian identity. All it would take is one question and he’d have a full name. But the thing was, it didn’t really bother him. It had happened on accident, out of their control (at least that’s what Shinichi believed. Kaito on the other hand had his suspicions). Maybe it was the fever. It was distorting the world in a way that nothing really seemed real. Was it worse than he had originally thought…? His thoughts trailed off as the heist began.

With a puff of smoke and a flick of lights, their ability to see vanished. Shinichi tried to cover his face but it didn’t change the fact the smoke had spurred another coughing fit. At least no one could notice it over the shouting and coughing of others.

“Ladies and Gentlemen!” Kid’s voice echoed through the room. “Welcome to tonight's heist!” The smoke cleared, only to show Kid on top of the jewel’s case, with said jewel already in Kid’s grasp.

“Get him!!!” The Inspector bellowed. Shinichi winced at the volume of his voice. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all…

Kid laughed as he flipped over the task force members, landing on the outside of the crowd. “Catch me if you can~” He taunted. The task force charged forward, only to fall to the floor.

“When did he-” one of the officers questioned. Each officer was connected to two others by a series of ropes around their ankles. As they struggled to regain their bearings, the detectives had taken off after the thief.

Hakuba was quickly getting further ahead as they ascended the stairs. Normally Shinichi would be fine with this kind of thing. At the moment, however…

Shinichi stopped and gripped the railing, trying to regain his breath. His head was swimming and he was shivering. When had it gotten that cold…? Hakuba had disappeared on ahead, unaware of his fellow detective’s struggle. When Shinichi had regained a little of his breath, he stood up to continue up the stairs. The swish of fabric reached his ears and he glanced toward a room connected to the stairs. Still breathing heavily, the detective entered the room and looked ahead, only to spot a certain phantom thief holding a gem in the moonlight. The thief frowned slightly as he lowered the gem.

“Not it, huh?” Shinichi managed to say in a somewhat steady voice. Kid turned toward him, a small smile on his face.

“Guess not.” He glanced past the detective and asked “Did Tantei-san not follow you?”

Shinichi gave him a small smile of his own. “We were headed… toward the roof. Guess I got lucky, for once…” As Shinichi stepped toward him, Kid noticed his rival’s strained tone.

“Hey, Meitantei-” A sudden bout of dizziness hit Shinichi, causing him to lose his balance. The next thing he knew, he was leaning into a well structured chest and arms were wrapped around him. “What’s wrong?” That worried edge crept into the thief’s voice again.

“Just a little… cold…” he muttered. Kid removed a glove and held his hand to Shinichi’s forehead. He jerked back at the heat.

“You’re burning up!” Shinichi laughed a little, this time managing not to cough.

“Really…? You seem... a lot... warmer… than me…” And for the first time since the downfall of the organization, Kid saw Shinichi relax.

“Oi, Meitantei! You can’t just-” he stopped himself as he heard the sound of the task force stampeding up the stairs. Kid pulled Shinichi and himself into the shadows on pure reflex. The two boys sat in the shadows for a number of minutes, Shinichi breathing softly and Kaito holding him close. The stampeding sounds faded into the distance, still able to be heard but not too close. The thief looked down at his rival. “Seriously, what I am supposed to do with you…”


	4. Ansty Magicians, Sick Detectives, and Dead Microwaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito comes to the realization that he's insane, Shinichi is still sick, Hakuba is having the feeling that he's going to regret inviting Shinichi to that last heist, and their classmates are very very wary of the normally prank-happy Kaito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy International Fanworks Day everyone! (I didn't even know that existed)  
> I plan to update this story at least once a week until it's done, so, just letting you guys know.
> 
> Also, I might feel bad for Hakuba after this...

As Kaito sat on the couch of his living room, he debated whether or not Shinichi had been correct in assuming that yes, he was insane.

Reason one- he had hid _with_ Shinichi instead of leaving him in the hands of task force who were very well capable of getting the detective home.

Reason two- he had actually taken Shinichi _back to his house_ . Not Shinichi’s house, _his_ house.

Reason three- Shinichi was currently sleeping in his room which also happened to have the passage to the _freaking Kid Cave!_ And _Kaito was the one who put him there_.

Although, he did have a good reason not to simply leave Shinichi in the Kudo household. The professor and the little miss were gone, supposedly doing some kind of camping trip with the Detective Boys. Mouri Ran was at a karate tournament, and Hattori Heiji lived in Osaka. And of course, Shinichi’s parent were overseas and wouldn’t be back for who knows how long. So basically, Shinichi would have had to fend for himself. That wouldn’t have been so bad if he wasn’t Kudo Shinichi, notorious for bad luck and not prioritizing his own health.

But that didn’t mean he couldn’t have brought Shinichi to the Kudo’s and kept an eye on him there.

He really wasn’t on his best game tonight, was he.

So while he decided that yes, he was insane he had also decided that what’s done is done. His identity had already been compromised to the detective, which meant he was spared a bit of grief. He could only hope that he wouldn’t get a soccer ball to the face before he could explain why the detective had been sleeping in Kaito’s bed and not his own...

...actually, he might want to think up a good explanation for that. No doubt Shinichi would realize what he had, and would proceed to question it. Well, that was only if the detective’s head was clear enough for him to reason properly.

He was startled from his thoughts when his phone rang. Picking it up, he looked at the caller ID. Aoko. That’s when he realized that he had left without telling anyone. He had planned to text the girl but had forgotten, too distracted by the detective upstairs.

Tentatively putting it to his ear, he answered. “...Hello?”

“Stupid Kaito!” Came the loud voice of his childhood friend.

He jerked away from the phone, gingerly returning it to his ear when he was sure she wasn’t going to yell anymore. “Aoko-”

“Why did you leave without saying anything?! I thought we were going to back to my house and go over the presentation!” There was a huff from the other side of the line.

Kaito almost wanted to smack himself. The presentation. That was due tomorrow. Right. “Sorry, sorry I forgot.” The girl sighed.

“At least look over it tonight so you’re ready for tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I know.” The girl on the other side of the line made a satisfied noise.

“Alright, see you tomorrow!”

“Yep, see you.” With that the call ended. “Guess I better go over it…” Kaito muttered to himself as he made his way up the stairs.

Upon entering his room, he stopped. His eyes landed on the detective sleeping on his bed. Right. There was _this_ little detail. Walking quietly over to his desk, the thief sat down and watched the detective as he debated what to do.

He could just stay home… but he didn’t really want to make Aoko to the presentation by herself and he also very much didn’t feel like having to deal with the aftermath, which would most definitely include a deadly mop attack and a guilt trip.

There was also the fact that Hakuba would be suspicious. The guy would no doubt try to investigate, and Kaito didn’t really feel like dealing with that either. Not to mention he was fairly certain that the appearance of a certain detective was definitely Hakuba’s fault.

In fact, he could probably blame most of this on Hakuba. The thief seriously doubted that Shinichi would have even known about the heist if it weren’t for that prick. If Shinichi hadn’t attended then they wouldn’t be in the situation they were in now.

Although… the thief’s frown deepened as he listened to the slightly uneven breaths of said detective. Shinichi obviously had realized he was sick, but he came anyway. That bothered him. The last time they met, he had told him to relax. Shinichi, however, seemed hell bent on doing the _exact opposite_ of that. It was kind of frustrating, to be honest.

Well, he supposed he could go do the presentation and then come home early. But that would involve leaving a _detective_ alone in _his house_. No matter how fond he was of the guy, he couldn’t guarantee that Shinichi wouldn’t go snooping around. (Stupid detectives and their nosy curiosity) Kaito approached the bed and laid a hand on Shinichi’s forehead.

On second thought, he seriously doubted Shinichi would be able to snoop, let alone get up.

With that thought in mind, Kaito grabbed his laptop and headed to the guest bedroom, but not before putting a fresh cool rag on the detective’s forehead.

\-----------------------

When Shinichi opened his eyes, the first thing he realized was his head was pounding. The sunlight pouring through the window wasn’t really helping either. The second thing he noticed was that he was way too cold. His eyes could barely make out the shape of a kicked aside mound of blankets. Reaching down, he grabbed one and curled up in it. It was really soft and comfortably warm…

Wait.

He didn’t remember leaving the heist.

His eyes blinked open again and flicked toward his surroundings.

Where was he?

The detective most certainly didn’t recognize the room he was in and a feeling of paranoia and panic started to grip at his chest until his eyes landed on what appeared to be a painting of a man doing… magic? Shinichi’s foggy mind was having trouble figuring out why the man looked so familiar.

As he attempted to get up to get a better look, something white caught his eye.

A piece of paper laid innocently on the side table and his eyes immediately zoomed in on the familiar doodle at the bottom.

“Good morning to you Meitantei,

If you’re reading this then I guess I’m still at school. I’ll be back soon, so don’t do something stupid. I’m sure you know what I mean. Last I checked, you had a fever of 39.2 degrees* so you should probably just lay down and rest. There’s water and some medicine of the side table if you hadn’t noticed- I’ll try to get back as soon as I can, but you can call this number if something happens. Hopefully your bad luck won’t decide to cause any more trouble.”

Just below was a phone number, which Shinichi’s hazy mind assumed was Kid’s.

His eyes flicked around the room in a now calmer manner. So. This was Kid’s house?

His blue eyes slowly drifted to the side table where a glass of water and a few packaged pills sat. After debating for a moment he picked up the package and looked at it. The instructions said to take them with food. Later Shinichi would attribute his actions and way too easy going demeanor to his fever but for now he pulled himself up and to the door to look for the kitchen for some crackers or something.

The detective’s mind swum. He barely managed to make it down the stairs by leaning on the wall. Smirking slightly at his success (it really could be called a success in his state) he slowly glanced around and attempted to find his way to the kitchen.

\-------------------------------

Fingers drummed against the wooden desk and the opposite hand was being used to hold up a slightly impatient looking magician's chin. His classmates glanced nervously at him. After all, Kaito hadn’t pulled a single prank yet. And it was almost third period. Something was definitely weird and the boy’s friends had noticed it.

Aoko was looking worriedly at the magician as his eyes occasionally darted to the clock. Akako was sitting in the back with what would have been an infuriating, knowing smirk had Kaito noticed it. Even Hakuba was a little weirded out by the boy’s behavior. After last night he had expected some sort of retaliation but had yet to receive any form of one. Speaking of last night…

Hakuba’s mind wandered back to the previous night’s heist. He had taken some time attempting to analyse the other high school detective’s actions and had yet to conclude anything. It had been a weird reaction. In fact, Hakuba hadn’t expected _any_ reaction from Shinichi. The blond detective had reason to believe that Kaito was, in fact, Kid but as far as he knew Shinichi didn’t.

Then later, when he had arrived on the rooftop only for it to be empty he turned to where his fellow detective _should_ have been.

But he was alone.

Shortly after, the Task Force had toppled onto the rooftop and Hakuba went over to ask if they had seen the dark haired detective on the way up. They hadn’t. After coming to the conclusion that he was no longer in the building the blond detective had called Shinichi to see if he’d already gone home (just in case because the detective hadn’t seemed to be in top form and because he had been informed of Shinichi’s “habit”) After receiving no answer, Hakuba went home while thinking that Shinichi could take care of himself.

It was a little unfortunate too. Hakuba had taken some consideration to Mouri Ran’s request, and had actually thought that he may want to befriend the other detective. From what he knew, Shinichi was a level headed and calm detective, unlike a certain Osakan. The karate expert had also told him of Shinichi’s love for Sherlock Holmes.

Then there was the fact that Hakuba was a little lacking in friends himself… The detective’s eyes wandered back to Kaito, who was now fiddling with a coin. The period ended and Hakuba decided to take the short break to confront the curiously impatient looking magician.

“Kuroba.” His hands paused, stopping the coin in mid spin. Violet-blue eyes glanced up.

“Hakuba?” Kaito blinked a couple of times, sliding away from his train of thought. An easygoing smile with a hint of… irritation? wandered onto his face. “What’s up?”

Attempting to ignore the warning feeling at the back of his mind, Hakuba spoke. “You’re acting odd today.”

Kaito chuckled, but there was an odd edge to it. “Am I?” The blond detective frowned at the non-denial. “Hey, do you know where that guy from yesterday is?”

Slightly put-off by the sudden change in subject, Hakuba blinked. “What guy?” He asked.

“You know, the detective.” The words clicked in Hakuba’s head.

“You mean Kudo-kun?” Kaito nodded.

“He kinda just vanished part way through the heist, right?”

“I suppose so…” Where was he going with this?

“So you just shrugged it off? Even though you were the one who invited him?” There was a hint of something hard and cold in Kaito’s voice.

Hakuba looked slightly offended. “Of course not. I called him after the heist, but he didn’t pick up. I figured he went home.”

“Oh.” Kaito continued to smile in an unsettling way. “That so.” The teacher called the class to attention, forcing Hakuba to go sit back down. She started giving an introduction to the presentations as the blond detective mulled over Kaito’s odd behavior.

Could something have happened to Kudo-kun…?

As she asked for volunteers, Kaito’s hand was the first to shoot up. Aoko gave him a look but got up anyway. The presentation didn’t last long. Hakuba kept a close eye on Kaito throughout it which was the only reason he spotted that flash of relief when it ended. Their eyes met right before the room was engulfed in smoke. The smoke cleared and Kaito was gone, leaving Hakuba with only one thought.

He really shouldn’t have invited Shinichi to that heist.

\------------------------------------

Kaito ran down the street in the direction of his house. According to one of his doves (which he had left to keep an eye on the slumbering detective) Shinichi had woken up. And decided to wander the house. Even when it was obvious that he was having serious difficulty doing it.

He made it to his house, up the walkway and to the door in record time. Taking a breath to compose himself and put on his Poker Face, he unlocked the door and entered the house. 

It was quiet. Katio wasn’t sure what to think about that. After removing his shoes, he walked into the house and glanced around. He looked in the living room. Nothing was out of place, so he headed over to the kitchen. When he entered, magician-thief’s Poker face ran off to Neverland, leaving pure, honest confusion.

“Meitantei, what are you doing.” Shinichi was laying on his back on the floor, looking unamused at the ceiling while the smell of smoke lingered in the air.

“What does it look like I’m doing, Kid.” Came the slightly strained reply.

“It looks like you’re laying on my kitchen floor.” His eyes reached the counter. “...After blowing up my microwave.” This situation was just plain weird.

“...I didn’t know it wasn’t microwaveable.” The detective muttered, coughing a little.

“Didn’t know what wasn’t…” Kaito walked over to the microwave and trailed off once he saw what the detective had attempted to cook. “Meitantei.” He turned to look at the detective on the floor. “I would’ve thought that even _you_ knew that _metal_ _isn’t microwaveable._ ”

“...I didn’t know it was metal.” Came the simple answer. Kaito looked at him, then back at his blackened microwave.

“How did you manage to actually blow it up though?” He was talking more to himself but Shinichi grunted in response anyway. Turning back to the detective he asked “Why are you on the floor anyways?”

Shinichi turned his head. “...I don’t really want to talk about it.” Kaito blinked.

“O...kay?” The thief made his way over to Shinichi and crouched down, placing a hand on the detective’s forehead. Shinichi instinctively jerked away. Kaito paused before speaking. “You still have a fever so it probably isn't a good idea to be laying on the cold floor.” After getting no responce, an annoyed Kaito picked Shinichi up.

“H-hey!” The detective yelled. Yelling, of course, triggered a coughing fit.

With a frown, Kaito proceeded out of the kitchen but not before glancing back at the microwave. _‘Ah, my poor, poor microwave. May you rest in piece.’_

Shinichi was too tired to really put up much of a fight and therefore had to let himself be carried.

Kaito set Shinichi on the bed and pulled the covers over him. “Did you take the medicine yet?” He asked, glancing over at the nightstand.

Shinichi shook his head. “It said to take it with food so…” The detective trailed off but Kaito understood.

“Think you can eat?” He asked.

Shinichi paused and shook his head. He felt a lot more nauseous after his trip to the kitchen. Kaito scratched the back of his head.

“I’ll see if I can find something else then.” Kaito left and returned a short time later. “Found some!” He called triumphantly. Coming to the bedside, he pulled out a couple of pills as Shinichi slowly sat up. “Here.” He handed him the pills and the glass of water. After he took them, Kaito helped him lay back down with a gentle smile. “Get some rest.” Shinichi smiled slightly as Kaito went over to his desk and opened up a laptop.

As Shinichi tried to go back to sleep he couldn’t help but think about how _normal_ this felt. Like it wasn’t weird that he was in _Kaitou Kid’s_ house with Kid _in his civilian persona_ helping to nurse him back to health.

Yeah. Not weird at all.

Come to think of it… “Hey, Kid.” Kaito glanced over at the detective. “Why are you helping me?” Kaito gave him a look that said ‘Isn’t it obvious?’ before realizing that no, it wasn’t obvious to the hazy minded detective.

He looked back at his laptop. “I told you before, didn’t I? I care about you. And even if I didn’t, I wasn’t about to just let you lay there and suffer.”

Shinichi looked at him and mulled over the words. “You could’ve left me to the Task force. So why didn’t you?” His mind was working a little better now that he was warm. But now that he was warm, he was starting to get sleepy.

“Good question.” Katio said, almost too quietly for Shinichi to hear. The detective almost wanted to ask what that was supposed to mean but he was already slipping back into dream land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Approximately 102.56 degrees Fahrenheit


	5. Friendly Opprotunities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakuba looks for Shinichi and Shinichi and Kaito figure out where they stand with each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry guys, I know I said I'd be updating weekly but I got a little busy last weekend~  
> Any who, here's the new chapter! I hope you all like it~ I had fun writing Kaito and Shinichi's banter.
> 
> Also I'm not sure how this fic developed from a little one shot plot bunny to a full on "How Kaito and Shinichi met and got to know each other" fic. It's alright though, because NO REGRETS

The blond detective made his way down the street and stopped in front of a large mansion. With a glance at the nameplate he verified that yes, it was the right place. After ringing the doorbell he waited for an answer, but none came. A sense of unease came over him as the seconds drew on into minutes. The only conclusion he could form was that no one was home. So where was Kudo-kun?

After Kaito’s little vanishing act, Hakuba had decided to try and contact the Detective of the East. When he had called him during break, however, no one answered.

It was unsettling.

Kaito Kuroba was good at masking emotions, an expert even (not that many actually knew that). He didn’t let anger or annoyance show. But right before the classroom was filled with smoke and right after that strange look of relief had crossed the magician’s features, he had given Hakuba a look that swore vengeance. He would have understood getting that look last night, but then? Hakuba could only assume it had something to do with Kudo Shinichi, bringing him to where he was now. 

He had already stopped by Teitan High, and the detective’s classmates had verified that Shinichi hadn’t been at school. When he asked for Mouri Ran, he had been informed that the girl was at a Karate tournament and wouldn’t be back until the following day.

The blond detective walked over to the neighbor’s house to see if maybe they knew anything. That, of course, was futile. The house was dark, and no one answered the door.

With a resigned sigh Hakuba gave in. The most effective course of action at this point would be to ask Kaito. Not that he wanted to. In fact, he wanted to avoid that course of action if at all possible. Just as he was debating that, his phone rang.

The caller ID read none other than the person Hakuba was looking for. With only a slight second’s hesitation, he answered. “Kudo-kun?”

“Ah Hakuba?” His voice sounded a bit hoarse. “You called?”

He thought about his word choice for a short second before replying. “You disappeared suddenly last night. I wanted to make sure you were alright.” 

“Ah, yeah.” A couple of coughs came though. “I wasn’t feeling well, so I went home.” 

“I see.” Hakuba glanced up at the large mansion-like house. “You don’t seem to be recovered yet, so I’m assuming you’re still at home?”

“Y-yeah.” The stutter was barely audible. 

“Kudo-kun.”

“...Yes?”

“I happen to be outside your house right now.” His tone conveyed that he knew the other was lying.

“...Oh, um, that's...” After a small pause, Hakuba could hear what sounded like a muffled argument on the other side of the phone. He pieced together the evidence he had found as the argument on the other side of the line seemed to escalate. 

“Kudo-kun.” He said to draw back the other's attention. The arguing ceased. “There’s no need for you to explain right now. I think I can figure out what occurred.” There was silence on the other side of the line. “As long as you’re alright, then that’s fine. However I was actually hoping ask you last night about what Ran-san said.”

“You mean when she gave you my number?” Shinichi asked.

“Yes. Actually, she also informed me of your love of Holmes. Being a fellow fan-” There was a cough and mutter on the other side of the line followed by a painful hiss that Hakuba wisely chose to ignore “I was thinking that it would be enjoyable to have someone to go with to the Holmes convention coming soon.”

“There’s a convention coming soon?” The other detective asked with excitement in his voice. 

“Yes, I had assumed you would have heard about it.”

“I’ve been… busy lately.” There was a few more coughs. Hakuba hummed in understanding. “But that sounds great!” 

“In that case, I suppose I’ll be hearing from you soon?” There was a sound of confirmation from the other detective.

“Once I-” Another cough cut him off mid-sentence. “-get over this cold, yeah.” 

“Until then. I hope you recover soon, Kudo-kun.”

“Thanks. Talk to you then.” The phone call ended, and Hakuba smiled to himself as he headed back toward the station.

 

\------------------------

 

Shinichi glared at the other occupant of the room. 

“You’re lucky Hakuba is so understanding, otherwise we would both be in trouble.” Kaito scoffed and made an offhanded gesture. 

“As  _ if _ .” Shinichi frowned at him. Ever since he woke up for the second time (feeling much better, but not fully recovered) and saw his missed calls, the thief had been acting a little weird.

“I don’t understand why you seem to dislike him so much.” The reply was almost instant.

“Because he’s a prick.”

“That really isn’t a valid reason.”

“Okay, maybe because he’s been accusing me of being Kid since the day we met?” Shinichi raised an eyebrow.

“Aren’t you?” Kaito crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

“That’s beside the point. He has no proof.” Shinichi gave him a debating look.

“But I do.” A tense silence came over the room. Shinichi looked down at his hands but Kaito looked straight at him.

“And what are you going to do with it?” Kaito was careful not to let anything past his poker face as he waited for an answer. He already knew that Shinichi’s head hadn’t been working right the previous night, rendering any promise of not turning the thief in null and void.

Shinichi looked up and into the thief's eyes. “Nothing.” Neither pair of eyes wavered. 

There was only one question Kaito wanted to ask. “Why?”

“Because,  _ Kuroba Kaito- _ ” The thief’s eyes widened at the use of his name “I’m the same as you.” It was then that Shinichi actually smiled. “I guess I’ve grown a little fond of you as well. Plus, you  _ did _ help me. Multiple times even.” 

“When’d you find out my name?” At this, Shinichi chuckled. 

“You’re first name was easy. The Inspector’s daughter called it, remember?” He paused slightly as he grinned. “And when Hakuba was in his…  _ precarious _ position, he was cursing someone named Kuroba. Going by how you said he suspected Kid was you, it was only natural to assume that if he was cursing anyone it would be Kid’s civilian persona.” Kaito let that sink in. Slowly, a grin formed on his face.

“Right you are,  _ Shin-chan _ ~!” The smile promptly dropped off Shinichi’s face.

“Please don’t call me that.” Kaito only seemed to get more encouraged. 

“Aw why not,  _ Shin-chan! _ It’s cute~” Shinichi glared.

“I am fairly certain that you know full well why I don’t like people calling me that.” Kaito continued to grin.

“Oh, I’m not sure if I know what you’re referring to,  _ Shin-chan _ .” The detective’s eyebrow twitched. Slowly a menacing smirk formed on his face.

“You know I don’t think I had a chance to mention it, but I had Agasa-hakase modify my gadget’s to fit my current size.” Kaito’s face fell a little as realization dawned on him. “That includes my belt and ‘special shoes’.” The evil smile was still on the detective’s face. 

“Okay, I get it. I won’t call you that anymore.” Kaito held up his hands in a placating manner. “I don’t feel like dying an early death by soccer ball.” Shinichi laughed a little bit but not too much. He didn’t want to set off another coughing fit.

“Good.” As Shinichi settled back, another thought crossed his mind. “Why  _ did _ you bring me here anyway? You could have just brought me home. Or even have just left me to the task force.”

Kaito flinched as Shinichi looked at him skeptically. The thief hadn’t come up with an excuse yet. “...I didn’t think about it.” The words slipped out.

“You didn’t think about it?” Shinichi stared at him as Kaito averted his eyes. “Really?  _ You? _ ” 

The magician looked back defensively. “I couldn’t help it! You just collapsed all of a sudden and then the task force came so I just hid- after that, I just wanted to get somewhere safe as soon as possible and my house was close so- yeah.” He sat back with his arms crossed and a pout on his face. “I didn’t know what to do, okay? So I acted first and thought later.”

Shinichi turned his head to look at the wall in front of him as he let out a breath. “Well I’m glad you did.” Now it was Kaito’s turn to give the other a look. Shinichi glanced over before looking back at the wall. “It’s…” he hesitated but Kaito sat there quietly as he waited for Shinichi to continue. “It’s… nice.” He glanced at Kaito again. “Having someone watching out for you I mean.” 

“...Oh.” The two sat in silence again, except this time it wasn’t full of tension. Kaito stood up and crossed the room. “We should check your temperature again.” The detective nodded and took the thermometer from Kaito’s outstretched hand. After a small beep, the magician took it back and looked at it. “It’s still a bit high… you should get some more rest.” Shinichi nodded and laid back down under the blankets.

The magician headed toward the door. “Kid.” Shinichi called out, prompting the other to turn back and look at him. “Thanks.”

After a pause he spoke. “Kaito.” At Shinichi’s confused look, he clarified. “Just call me Kaito.”

Shinichi smiled. “Alright. Thanks Kaito.”  


Kaito smiled back. “Your welcome… Shinichi.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be fun~ Shinichi and Hakuba go to their Holmes convention! Kaito doesn't want Hakuba "corrupting" his new friend/old rival and decides to take the opportunity to get him back for his last stunt! Shinichi's "habit" may act up... again. We'll see.


	6. Be Careful Who You Mess With

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakuba and Shinichi go to the Holmes convention with a certain magician observing from afar! They're enjoying themselves when their detective luck hits them and a case crops up, but before the police get there they have to deal with some unsavory people...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a while because I was trying to figure out what I wanted to happen. Plus I had to keep stopping because every time I imaged Hakuba and Shinichi fanboying I started laughing to myself (much like I imagine Kaito was)
> 
> I wasn't planning the appearance of that antagonist in this chapter (you'll know what I mean when you read it) but it sort of just happened. I think it gave opportunity for relationship development between the boys (I will use and abuse it) but anyway, let me know what you guys think! Also, I think it's unfortunate that people like that actually exist (-_-) Makes me sad. I wrote it anyway. Oh well. WHAT'S DONE IS DONE.

 

Shinichi smiled to himself as he sipped on his coffee. Today was the Holmes convention which Hakuba had so graciously invited him to. He’d been looking forward to it ever since he had found out about it (something that Ran had been teasing him about to no end). He had made suitable threats toward a certain thief as well.

Ever since the whole “fainting at a heist” thing, Kaito had become a presence in his life that kind of just popped up every once in awhile. After his conversation with Hakuba, Shinichi had stayed with the thief for about two more days. Kaito had insisted that he should take the opportunity to rest because he was completely convinced that if Shinichi went back to his own home without a "lucky escort" bodies would appear. Shinichi had protested, but in the end Kaito had won. So when the thief finally believed he was back to 100% (or as close as he was going to get) he had accompanied the detective to Beika without any bodies popping up.

From then on Kaito just appeared out of nowhere every once in awhile and dragged him off. Weirdly enough, most of the time that the magician was around no one died. It was odd but Shinichi wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Through their acquaintanceship he had learned that Hakuba was actually in Kaito’s class. In fact, the guy made a habit of surrounding himself with police or police related people. Hence why Shinichi was now convinced that Kaito was at least half insane.

But anyway, threats. Shinichi had quickly come to the conclusion that the magician thief felt that keeping him away from Hakuba was the best course of action. Something about him being “corrupted” by his “over analyzing bastardness”. (Shinichi was still having some difficulty figuring out what that even meant)

So when the detective had mentioned the Holmes convention and Hakuba, Kaito had obviously not been happy about it. Shinichi had reasoned that it was his life and that Kaito really had no say in the matter. Which lead up to the following conversation.

 _“If you do decide to ‘coincidentally’ run into us, I_ will _make you sorry.” The thief pouted and then smiled challengingly._

_“Oh, and how would you do that?” The smile Shinichi gave him made Kaito’s smile quickly vanish._

_“I had an_ enlightening _conversation with Nakamori-san the other day.” Kaito froze. He knew where this was going, and he didn’t like it. “She told me what to do should you ever bother me too much.” The detective’s eyes gleamed deviously. “I wonder what would happen if I took advantage of that information during a heist.”_

_“You wouldn’t.” Kaito said with a slightly paler face._

_“I would.” Shinichi gave him an unnerving smile. “Unless, of course, you decide to heed my warning.”_

_“That’s playing dirty.” Kaito accused._

_“Well I seriously doubt I could get you to listen if I didn’t.” Kaito whined, but Shinichi had won._

The doorbell rang, and Shinichi eagerly made his way to the door. Whenever he started talking about Holmes Ran would tune him out and Hattori would insist that Ellery Queen’s stories were better. This was the first time he would be going to an event with another Holmes fan, so he had been looking forward to it.

“Hello Kudo-kun.” Hakuba greeted once he opened the door.

“Good morning.” Shinichi replied, trying to dial back on his excitement. That notion went out the window once the two started discussing the day’s events. Grabbing a coat (it was still cold out and he didn’t need another lecture about taking care of himself) and locking the house, the two of them proceeded toward Haido City Hotel, where the convention was taking place.

A certain phantom thief watched the two of them from a distance. Even in the face of Shinichi’s threats, he had decided to follow them. As long as the detectives didn’t notice him he would be fine...

Suddenly, Shinichi tensed up and turned toward where Kaito had just been standing.

“Kudo-kun?” Hakuba asked. “Something wrong?”

“No…” the dark-haired detective stared at the empty space for a moment longer before turning back around and shaking his head. “It’s nothing.” The two of them proceeded into the hotel. Kaito glanced out from his hastily found hiding place and sighed in relief.

“Geez… Does that guy have a sixth sense or something?” At the mention of a sixth sense, a certain red-head popped into mind. Kaito shuddered. The magician was starting to question his decision not to wear a disguise. He shook his head, reminding himself that he had a mission. “Operation: Protect Shinichi from being corrupted by Hakuba is a go!” Kaito muttered under his breath before proceeding to enter the hotel as well.

\--------------------

“I can’t believe I didn’t hear about this.” Shinichi said in awe. It was obvious a lot of time and planning had gone into the event.

“I’m surprised as well.” Hakuba agreed, looking around with an equal amount of awe. There was everything from a Holmes museum, complete with it’s own 221B Baker Street exhibit to a library of the various publications of Sherlock Holmes books with both Japanese translations and the original English.

“Whoever organized this must be quite the fan.” Shinichi said, still in awe. “This is amazing.”

“I agree.” The blond detective’s eyes landed on the information counter. With a smile he walked over and grabbed two of the brochures, coming back and handing one to Shinichi. “Shall we take a look?” The blue eyed detective flipped through the pamphlet with barely restrained excitement.

“They even have showings of the media adaptations!” The two conversed excitedly over the many exhibits, unaware of the magician who was having trouble restraining his laughter. Kaito snapped a few pictures of the excited detectives. He was starting to feel like maybe, just maybe this was a good idea. Shinichi was enjoying himself without a doubt and Hakuba wasn’t corrupting his detective as much as he thought he would be. Although Kaito came to keep the prick from influencing Shinichi, the excursion was quickly turning into an opportunity to observe the usually tense detective as an observer instead of companion.

 

A little while later the two were heading to get lunch when there was a scream. Kaito saw a flash of something he hadn’t noticed before in Shinichi’s expression before both detectives were sprinting toward the source of the scream. Kaito didn’t have much time to dwell on it because if he didn’t hurry up and follow he was going to lose sight of the two.

The high school detectives pushed their way through the crowd. They managed to make it through with a great deal of effort. Shinichi made a b line toward the victim to check his pulse while Hakuba attempted to keep the rowdy crowd at bay. The blond detective looked at him and Shinichi shook his head in response. Hakuba flipped out a phone and dialed the police while Shinichi continued to survey the scene.

“The police are on their way.” Shinichi was slightly startled by the voice so close to his ear. Granted, it was loud and it would be difficult to hear the other detective if he was further away. That didn’t mean anything to the sulking magician on the sidelines though.

Shinichi nodded and stood up to wait for the police to arrive. He gathered as much as he could while they were still surrounded by the unruly crowd.

Of course, being at a mystery convention meant that there had to be some people who thought that such an event was a perfect opportunity for them to show off. Shinichi hoped to whatever power it was that gave Kaito his good luck would be merciful on him and not make such people appear.

But Shinichi wasn’t Kaito. So when a group of self proclaimed “detectives” showed up before the police did, the Detective of the East wasn’t really surprised.

Shinichi and Hakuba were trying their best to keep the crowd at bay when a condescending voice spoke. “Hah, what makes you think you have the authority to order us around?” The voice came from one of the spectators toward the front of the crowd. Shinichi schooled his expression into one of neutrality while Hakuba did his best to stay civil while replying.

“It’s a crime scene. Naturally, we want it to be contaminated as little as possible.” The guy scoffed and make a somewhat forceful gesture toward Shinichi.

“What about him then? He was snooping around the scene and no one said a thing. How come he can but we can’t?” The guy smirked “Or is he ‘special’?” He made an obscene gesture that Shinichi attempted to ignore. Kaito had managed to get closer to them and had also seen. He barely managed to restrain himself. What the hell was this guy’s problem?

“He is familiar with police procedures and is a highly reliable detective. I would appreciate it if you would not so blatantly disrespect him like that.” Hakuba’s voice was sharp and cold. Shinichi and the guy looked at him with surprise. Kaito was also staring from his place in the crowd.

“Oh ho~ so it’s like that is it?” The guy made a suggestive gesture between the two. He was obviously trying to pick a fight with them and Hakuba was just about to give it to him when Shinichi spoke with a cold, level voice and matching expression.

“When you start seeing people literally dropping dead every time you try go out somewhere, let me know. Then we can talk.” There was a not so subtle hint of annoyance in his voice.

The guy tried to get back his bravo and come up with a response but couldn’t. Instead, one of his buddies spoke up. “What? So you’re a death magnet or something? Maybe we should call you a ‘shinigami’ then!” It was paired with a bit of nervous laughter from their small group. Kaito saw Shinichi tense and decided that he didn’t really care if Shinchi came after him with one of those f-f-finny things. There was a small burst of smoke around the group and Kaito put to use some pranks he normally reserved for Hakuba when he was being an even bigger prick than usual.

The smoke vanished and the two detectives blinked in confusion at the spectacle before them. The boy’s clothes had been replaced by frilly pink ballerina outfits and their original clothes were nowhere to be seen. The large crowd turned their attention to the odd spectacle. Unfortunately for the boys, Kaito had stumbled upon a TV crew that was going around the convention and streaming it live to the public. He directed the crew to the spectacle, causing the rude guys to run off in mortification.

The magician strode over to the two detectives with a satisfied look on his face. “The perfect prank for guys like them.” He said with a smile.

“Kuroba?” Hakuba asked incredulously. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, you know. This and that. Did you know they have an exhibit for Sherlock vs Lupin as well?” The magician grinned and looked over at Shinichi. His cerulean eyes kept darting toward the camera’s nervously. “Don’t worry, I made sure to tell them not to film over here.” Shinichi’s eyes darted back to him and some of the tension left his still thin frame.

“I wasn’t aware of that, actually.” Hakuba studied the magician for a moment. “I almost want to ask _why_ you were carrying ballerina outfits, but I believe it would be better for my mental health if I did not.” The blond detective let a small smile form. “I suppose your pranks do do some good every once in awhile.”

Kaito averted his eyes and said quietly “And I suppose you aren’t always a prick.” Hakuba blinked. “But that doesn’t mean you can have my detective.” Shinichi, who had only been half listening, gave him a confused look.

“What?” They both asked. The police chose that moment to arrive ending any conversation that may have occurred.

“Well, I’ll leave this up to you detectives.” Kaito said as he prepared to find somewhere to watch from afar.

Shinichi quickly caught the magician before he ran off. “Wait.” Kaito turned back to the detective with a playful smirk and winked.

“Don’t worry, Shin-chan, I won’t be far!” He said as he vanished into the crowd. Hakuba still looked slightly confused and Shinichi sighed. Megure-keibu approached the two to ask about the situation and the investigation began.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess the actual case is next chapter. I didn't want it to write it for this chapter because I'd prefer being able to have a fresh start and write a well written case instead of whatever the hell would come out if I tried to write it now. Also more relationship/character development~ yay!


	7. The Past That Came Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Case Time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Detective Conan or it's characters. I simply write them into my own story. 
> 
> I haven't updated this in a while. So here you go, an extra long chapter! Hope you enjoy!

“Hey Otou-san, look at this!” Ran called out.

“Hrm?” Kogoro looked at his daughter, then at the TV she was watching. “What?”

“This guy! Isn’t he…”

“That guy… he escaped prison?” Kogoro stomped over and looked at the TV. “That bastard…”

“Do you think we should tell Conan-kun?” She asked.

“Hah? Why would we tell that brat?”

“Well I mean, he did say something weird when he was being arrested didn’t he? ‘It was the kid’ or something… couldn’t that have been-”

“I thought we agreed it couldn’t have been him!” Kogoro turned and headed back to his desk. “And besides, that kid is in America now right? It shouldn’t really matter to him.”

“I guess so…” Ran frowned at her father then looked back at the TV, continuing to watch the news.

 

* * *

 

Two teen detectives stood to the side of a crime scene, watching as the police proceeded to tape the area off. Shinichi suddenly stiffened and quickly glanced behind him.

“Kudo-kun?” Hakuba said questioningly. Spotting the alarmed expression on the dark haired detective’s face, his tone became concerned. “What’s wrong?” He turned to look toward where the other was looking, but Shinichi closed his eyes and shook his head.

“It’s nothing.” He shook his head again. _‘It’s probably just Kaito again. But…_ ’ The detective opened his eyes and glanced back once more. ‘ _It didn’t feel like Kaito..._ ’

Hakuba gave him a concerned look. “Are you sure?” Shinichi nodded hesitantly. It was then that the Inspector appeared and walked over to them with a somewhat exasperated expression.

“Kudo-kun… again?” Megure greeted with a raised eyebrow.

Hakuba glanced at the Inspector and then back to his fellow detective.

Shinichi focused on the Inspector and laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck. “Yes, well… you know how it goes.” The inspector simply sighed and nodded. He turned with a slightly sceptical expression to Hakuba. “And who might you be?” The inspector scrunched his eyebrows together. “You look familiar…”

“Ah, Megure-keibu! That’s Hakuba Saguru, a high school detective like Shinichi-kun.” Takagi said, jogging over. “He’s often in the newspapers and is commonly known for going after KID. You were reading an article involving him the other day, remember?”

“Oh!” The inspector turned back toward the blond detective with an approving nod. “I see. Well we’re grateful, seeing as we’ll be needing as much help as we can get with this one.” The two teen detectives shared a look.

“What do you mean?” Megure nodded to Takagi. Takagi nodded back, and looking down at his notepad he began to explain.

“The victim is Yoshikawa Sakura, a 34 year old female journalist who came to this hotel to cover the Sherlock Holmes convention. The cause of death was a single blow to her chest with a sharp object. The death… wasn’t instantaneous..” He paused for a moment. Shinichi looked toward the body with a complicated expression and Hakuba narrowed his eyes and frowned. “The problem is the time of death.” Hakuba looked at him.

“Meaning?”

“Well… her estimated time of death was between 10am and 11am. However, the body was found at…”

“12:33pm.” Hakuba finished.

“...meaning she would have been deceased at least an hour and a half without being found.” The three turned at the sound of Shinichi’s voice. He seemed to have been in deep thought. Moving his eyes away from the body, he looked back to the three. “This is a fairly public area. Numerous people have gone through here in the last few hours due to the convention and yet the victim wasn’t found until now… which means she had to have been moved after being killed.” Megure nodded.

“But that’s the issue. Where did the culprit hide the body? And how…”

“How did the murderer move the body to such a crowded place without anyone noticing?” Shinichi finished for him.

“I suppose that is what we must figure out.” Hakuba glanced toward Shinichi who nodded in agreement.

 

* * *

 

Kaito watched as the two went about their detective business, but his eyes couldn’t help but trail after the darker haired one of the two. He couldn’t get that strange expression from before out of his head. He had almost looked… resigned. Like he knew it was going to happen. And the expression he had when those guys were harassing them, especially after the Shinigami comment… Kaito didn’t like it. At all. That isn’t the kind of expression the kind hearted (slightly sadistic) and truth driven detective should ever have. Now, as he roamed freely around the crime scene he had a focused expression on his face. The magician frowned as he studied the detective’s frame. To the casual observer he would appear relaxed, but Kaito knew better. He could see the coiled up tenseness that seemed to be ever present in his detective.

Kaito paused. His detective? He had said that earlier too, hadn’t he? The magician shook his head and decided to file it away to think about later. He glanced around the hall for a moment, pausing in thought before heading away to talk to the news crew from earlier. He had to thank them for their cooperation in his previous little scheme after all.  


Some time passed before the magician returned to his hiding spot, perfect for watching the investigation unfold. His violet blue eyes roamed over the officers until they landed on the fairer haired of the two detectives. Hakuba seemed to be investigating something on the corner of the room. A flash of realization crossed his features and he stood up and looked around, spotting Shinichi but stopping before calling out.

The thief watched as Hakuba’s expression shifted to one of slightly puzzled concern. Kaito glanced back over at Shinchi, who seemed to be deep in thought. Hakuba’s brow crinkled before straightening out again and he made his way over to his fellow detective. He called out to him and proceeded to motion toward the area he had just come from. The two walked over to the corner to investigate.

Kaito, as much as he loved watching the detectives work, was somewhat bored. He was sure that he would be much less so if he could only hear what the two were saying…

A smirk formed on the magician’s features. “ _I think I can arrange that._ ” With that thought, he started toward the detectives.

 

* * *

 

“See here, Kudo-kun… Kudo-kun?” Shinichi jolted from whatever trance he was in and looked apologetically at his fair haired companion.

“Oh, sorry.” He laughed a little sheepishly. Hakuba’s eyebrows lifted.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” He asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Anyway what were you saying before?” Hakuba seemed not to believe him but dropped the subject. At the moment, the case took priority.

“This here-” He pointed to a small indentation in the frame. “It looks as if it was made recently. Though I’m not sure what it could be from yet…” Shinichi ran his fingers over the mark.

“This…” His eyebrows knitted together in thought. “Where have I…”

From nearby Takagi was talking with Sato-keiji. “It almost seems like magic.” He said.

Sato gave him a look. “What does?”

“The whole ‘appearing body’ bit.” Shinichi lifted his head and glanced over at them.

Sato frowned. “Geez, there’s no such thing. Though this investigation might go smoother if there was.” She sighed.

Shinichi’s eyes widened. A certain magician’s face flashed through his mind.

“Kudo-kun?” Hakuba questioned when he saw his fellow detective’s expression. Shinichi stood up, looking around. Hakuba followed suit. “Did you figure it out?”

“I need to find Kaito.” He said.

“What?”

“This mark, Kaito should know what it’s from. And if I’m right…” he trailed off, not explaining what he meant. “I’m going to go find him.” Before Hakuba could reply, Shinichi ran off. He blinked, hand awkwardly outstretched in the direction his companion ran off to. Slowly, he lowered his hand.

“What is that supposed to mean?” He wondered aloud.

“What is what supposed to mean?” The blond detective jumped forward in surprise, spinning around to face the voice that had come from directly behind him.

“K-Kuroba?” He asked, calming down from his surprise.

“Yeah, that’s me. So, what were you mumbling to yourself about?” The magician paused and glanced around. “And where’s Shinichi?”

“Kudo-kun just ran off to look for you.” The magician pointed to himself questioningly, causing the blond detective to sigh. “Yes, you. He said you’d know what this is from.” Crouching back down, he pointed to the indentation in the door frame. Kaito crouched down and looked at it. The longer he looked at it, the deeper his frown became.

“Hey Hakuba.” The detective looked up and was a little alarmed at the expression on the normally friendly magician’s face. “Could you tell me a little about the suspects?”

 

* * *

 

Shinichi walked down the now empty hall with his hands in his pockets. If his deduction was right… he paused and turned. There was the sound of footsteps coming his way. Without thinking too much, the detective hid in a nearby unlocked room and listened.

“This isn’t my fault. It can’t be my fault. I didn’t- I didn’t do anything. Right.  I didn’t do anything. It can’t… I didn’t…” The figure mumbled to their self and passed Shinichi without noticing his presence. Shinichi, being the detective he is, quietly slipped out of the doorway and began to follow.

 

* * *

 

The two stared at the officer in front of them, who was looking a little more than uncomfortable. They hadn’t moved since he told them they had let one of the suspects go, due to the fact that he supposedly had an emergency to attend to.

“And you didn’t think to _mention_ this _earlier_?” The officer put his hands up defensively to separate himself from the seemingly exasperated magician (he heard about what this kid could do, and so did very much not want to make an enemy out of the boy).

“I didn’t think it was necessary considering Kudo-kun was with him-” The two stiffened.

“Kudo-kun was _with him?_ ” Hakuba asked, making sure of the facts.

“Well I mean, I saw him following him earlier so I just assumed-”

“WHAT?” Kaito hissed. The officer gave him a startled look.

“Where did you seem them?” The blond detective asked quickly.

“They were headed toward the parking lot but I don’t see what’s-” The two dashed off before the poor man could finish his sentence. Megure walked over to the confused officer to inquire about what the two wanted. After he finished the short explanation, Megure frowned. He turned toward where Takagi and Sato were listening nearby.

“Takagi-kun, Sato-kun, I’d like you to go after them. Knowing Kudo-kun…” He trailed off, not really having to finish his sentence. The two officers knew full well what could happen when Shinichi was involved.

 

* * *

 

Already the sun was almost gone. Shinichi peeked around the corner, watching the woman head toward a corner of the parking lot.

“ _What is she doing?_ ” He thought as the woman glanced left and right, as if searching for something. In a split second decision, Shinichi brought himself out of the shadows and headed toward the woman.

“Excuse me miss!” He called. She started and turned toward him.

“W-who-” She took a step back.

“It’s alright miss.” Shinichi put up his hands. “I’m a detective. I was wondering if you needed some help.”

“A d-detective?” She stammered. Her posture relaxed slightly. “Yes I-I don’t know what to do and I-”

“It’s alright miss. Just calm down. I’m here to help.” The woman let out a shaky breath. Before she could speak, there was a click. Shinichi recognized that sound all too well. The woman froze and slowly, Shinichi turned.

“Remember me, you brat?” Shinichi’s eyes widened as he recognized the person standing before him. “You’re mine now.”

 

* * *

 

“Again! You would think he would have learned not to follow suspicious people into dark places by now!” Katio growled as the two of them ran toward the area Shinichi had been spotted.

“Again?” The blond detective asked.

“Later!” The two stopped, looking around the parking lot. The sound of voices reached their ears. The magician turned toward the direction of the voices. “That way.” The two headed forward. One of the voices was familiar, while the other was full of malice. Kaito’s poker face slammed down. He wouldn’t show his nervousness. He wouldn’t. He had to stay calm.

“-this parking lot is perfect, isn’t it? Just like the one you lured me to and sent that little devil to do your dirty work.” The two could finally make out the words being spoken.

“What…?” Hakuba wondered aloud.

“Sh!” Kaito hushed. They slowed down, opting for instead approaching quietly and staying out of sight.

“I don’t know what you are referring to.” Kaito’s eyes widened. That was definitely Shinichi’s voice. He made a gesture to keep quiet to Hakuba, who nodded.

“Of course you do! You sent that little _devil_ to put me off guard… and it worked. I would have killed the little brat too, if it hadn’t been for that damn tire.”

“I told you, I don’t know you.” Shinichi finally came into the two teen’s view. He was standing in front of a woman with his eyes narrowed.

“Really now. Does the name *Yutaka Abe not ring a bell?” Shinichi stiffened. “I thought that brat was too smart. I thought about it and wondered. Then someone came into the prison and mentioned that someone named Kudo had given a deduction through some kid. And what do you know? It was that brat, Edogawa Conan. Everything made so much more sense. But what would the media make of that.” Yutaka grinned maliciously. “Great teenage detective, savior of the police force, refusing to show his face and instead sending a little kid to do his dirty work, almost getting him killed in the process. The public would go nuts!” He made a gesture the two teens in hiding couldn’t see. They crept closer.

Shinichi’s eyes narrowed and his voice hardened. “I told you. I don’t know you. I don’t even-”

“Know who I’m talking about? Of course you do! That resemblance is uncanny, I no longer have any doubts.”

“That’s not what I was going to say.” The detective growled. Yutaka grinned, and this time the  two saw it.

“It doesn’t matter. You won’t be around for much longer anyway.” Kaito’s blood ran cold as the escaped murderer raised a gun and pointed it at the detective. “Bye bye, Meitantei-kun” The two broke out into a full on sprint.

Kaito reached out. Hakuba sprinted forward. Yutaka grinned.

“SHINICHI!” He turned at the sound of his name. The gunshot echoed through the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yutaka Abe, culprit from episode 38 and chapters 10-12 of Detective Conan. 
> 
> Yes that is a cliffhanger and I am an asshole, sorry not sorry. :)  
> Love you guys, and I won't take as long to post the next one, I promise.
> 
> Thanks for your continuous support and hope you enjoyed~


End file.
